This invention relates to the installation of horizontal tanks, in particular underground fiberglass storage tanks. In one aspect, this invention relates to an assembly to engage and tighten the hold-down straps. In another aspect, this invention relates to using the assembly of the invention.
Tanks mounted in the horizontal position must be anchored to prevent movement. In particular, underground fiberglass storage tanks need to be stabilized. Traditional methods of anchoring underground tanks require shoring or other hole stabilization techniques. Further, a man must enter to shored hole during the anchoring process resulting in a hazardous working situation. An apparatus and method to provide a safer, less costly anchoring system would be very desirable.